Confusion
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s Rule
Summary: Ross has finally got with Rachel and Carol and Susan are getting a divorce but when Ross goes over to comfort Carol something happens that they all will never forget.
1. Confusion

Friends Fanfiction

Scene: Monica and Rachel's Apartment Characters: Monica,Rachel and Chandler

"I really want to go shopping today!" Rachel moaned,

"And I want to smoke, we all have our problems!" said Chandler,

The conversation was interrupted by the door swinging open and Ross running in.

"Ross Ross what's the matter?" Monica said,

"Carol and Susan...Carol and Susan oh I gotta sit down" Ross splutered,

"What happened?" said Rachel sounding slightly worried,

"Carol and Susan are getting a divorce",

"What?" they all said sounding shocked,

"I just got a call off Carol she said that her and Susan have had to many arguments and that she can't take it anymore" said Ross.

"Oh no!" Monica said,

"I'm going to go over and comfort her because she seemed very upset over the phone" Ross said getting up out of his chair and heading for the door.

"Ok hunny but don't be long because remember we are going to catch that movie tonight" said Rachel going over to kiss Ross goodbye.

"Oh yeah well I'll see if I can make it",

"Ok bye Ross" said Rachel sounding hurt by what Ross had said.

"Bye"

Scene: Carol's apartment Characters: Ross and Susan

"Carol it's Ross let me in please",

Susan opens the door and lets Ross in.

"Oh Susan hi, where's Carol?",

"Ummm I don't know I'm just packing up my stuff"

"Oh right I'm sorry about the whole divorce...thing",

Susan starts to cry so Ross starts to hug her even though he hated her so much but put it behind him because she was upset.

"It's going to be ok! You'll find someone!" said Ross,

"It doesn't look like it!" Susan wailed.

Susan and Ross's eyes met and suddenly before they knew it, they were kissing.

"Oh god, what did we just do" Ross said,

"Oh this is bad, I'm a lesbian I shouldn't kiss men!" said Susan,

"And I'm dating Rachel!",

"Oh my god I'm cheating on Rachel",

"OH GOD NO!" said Susan,

"I know" Ross said walking up and down trying to figure out what had just happened, then he noticed who was at the door, it was Carol frozen with her mouth wide open.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Confusion Chapter 2

Confusion Chapter 2

Scene: Carol's Apartment Characters: Carol, Susan and Ross

"Carol, It isn't what it seems Ross came to see you and.."

"I can't believe this, we have only decided we are getting a divorce yesterday!" Carol shouted,

"I know but..." Susan tried to explain,

"So you decided to kiss my ex-husband!"

"Carol, it isn't like that, Susan was really upset so i hugged her then we just got caught up in the moment that's it! it was just a big mistake."

"I wonder what Rachel would think of all of this?" Carol said with a sigh.

"You can't tell Rachel about this!" Ross shouted,

"SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Carol shouted back,

"Please! No! Ross said falling to his knees,

Carol leaves with a mobile in her hand.

"Rachel is never going to speak to me again!" Ross said sounding very depressed,

"Oh Ross I'm so sorry" Susan said holding her hand out to help Ross up,

"It's ok" Ross said grabbing Susan's hand as he got up, but didn't let go even though he was standing.

"Well I'd better go, get all the arguments over and done with" Ross said quickly letting go of Susan's hand,

"Well good luck",

"Looks like I'm going to need it" Ross said as he shut the door.

To Be Continued

Should I Carry On If You Think So Please Review!


	3. Confusion Chapter 3

Confusion Chapter 3

Scene: Monica And Rachel's Apartment Characters: Rachel

Scene: Rachel is sitting at the table looking shocked when Ross walks in.

"Hi Rachel, I didn't miss the movie" Ross said with a nervous giggle,

"I can't believe this" Rachel said quietly,

"I know I know but we just got caught up in the moment! it didn't mean anything I swear!",

"But you still kissed her Ross!"

"I know I'm so so sorry can't you forgive me?"

"FORGIVE YOU... FORGIVE YOU!" Rachel shouted,

"Guess not..." Ross mumbled,

"Ross how would you feel if I went and kissed Paolo again?"

"I suppose I would well... be mad!" Ross mumbled,

"Exactly but this... this is worse she's a lesbian Ross! that's lower than low."

"I know but if you could just hear me out Rach" Ross said putting his hand on her shoulder,

"Don't touch me! you know what Ross I can't even speak to you right now...just leave" Rachel said standing up and pointing at the door.

"But Rachel listen!" Ross said,

"No Ross Leave NOW!" Rachel said her voice quivering as she held back the tears,

Ross leaves looking depressed.


	4. Confusion Chapter 4

Confusion Chapter 4

Scene: Carol's Apartment Characters: Susan And Carol.

Susan is still packing up her stuff when Carol walks in.

"Susan, What are you doing here?" Carol said hoping she was there to apologise,

"Oh I'm packing up the rest of my stuff" Susan mumbled,

Carol let out a sigh and there was an awkward silence, Carol was thinking about how much she loved Susan but she kissed Ross! she could never forgive her for that.

"Well I suppose I'll see you around" Susan said,

"Oh your leaving?" Carol said,

"Yeah, I've packed up my stuff" Susan said,

Carol put on a brave face, "Bye" Susan mumbled,

"Yeah, Good riddance!" Carol exclaimed,

"Excuse me?" Susan said sounding shocked,

"Good riddance to CHEATING trash" Carol said turning her back on Susan and fanning through her mail.

"Pathetic" Susan mumbled,

"What did you say" said Carol spinning round to face Susan,

"You are pathetic" Susan said,

"Me! you kissed my ex-husband!" Carol said,

"Yeah well he's a better kisser than you!" Susan fired back,

Carol walks up to Susan raises her hand and slaps her hard.


End file.
